


Ending Hook's Life

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook is enraged after a spirit tries to kill him. He's shocked after the spirit materializes and reveals the true reason for trying to end his life.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook frowned near his mother’s portrait. ‘’I wish for a Hook family reunion. Perhaps without Jasper Hook. My brother and I never got along.’’ Captain Hook turned and abandoned the portrait. His eyes widened after invisible hands were around his throat. 

*Jasper?* He gasped after his mother’s spirit materialized. 

Mrs. Hook smiled. ‘’I wish for a Hook family reunion.’’ She looked back before she frowned. ‘’I don’t see Jasper.’’

Mrs. Hook’s smile returned after Jasper materialized.

‘’You mentioned me?’’ 

Mrs. Hook released her youngest son. She cuddled Jasper.

Captain Hook smiled while his mother never released a struggling Jasper. 

 

The End


End file.
